


A Qrow's Tale

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Knights Of A Rose [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fantasy, Historical, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Monsters, Ruby and Qrow are NOT related, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: The Kingdom of Rose was once a place of fertility and bountiful harvest. It grew from several hundred acres of land into the bustling, thriving kingdom it came to be. But there was more then hard work and determination that tilled its soils. Magic, a long lost art, bared and controlled by the royal family now lay waste during the siege. Blood soaked into the soil as their Queen lay dead and would in time bring ruin to the whole kingdom.Ruby is the last of her line and unless she can find a way to escape her stepfather everything her family have fought for, built and defended for hundreds of years will fall. Thankfully she is not as alone as she believed.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Knights Of A Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kry: Hey everyone.  
> So basically I've been away for several weeks working in care and living at work. So there has been a lack of stories and whatnot. I feel for anyone who has been working on the front line during this time but now I have some time off I intend of making up for it. AND to start off I give you two new works I have been writing during my front line period, some lighter reading with much fluff stuffed in.  
> Take care everyone and let me know how you like it. <3

Most stories start at the beginning, a time where peace exists and the world is right. This is not one of those stories. Where once sunlight streamed through the beautifully crafted stained glass windows now fires licked at the heavy fitted curtains. The smouldering stench of oils and smoke loomed thickly around the room as the fire glinted off the blood stained steel sword, tip pointed at the regal figure sat on her throne. 

“It’s over Rose, I have finally proven that strength and fear will always be the tipping point of war. Your kingdom will fall less you adhere to my will.” 

Queen Summer Rose remained where she was, the tiny prick of steel at her throat preventing any movement, her gaze steady on the man she once called her dear friend. His sandy blonde hair sullied with specks of blood and ash, bright blue eyes once filled with excitement and laughter were now dulled and angry. Taiyang Xaio-Long was her childhood friend, the son of her family’s advisor and growing up, her confidant. How had the one person she believed in above all else come to betray her in the most volatile way imaginable?

Many good people fell during what was known as the Rose-a-coupe including the Queen’s husband and sister Raven. Within days a wedding between the reigning Queen and Taiyang took place and those reigns to royalty were passed over to the new King. Tai had everything he had always wanted. Power, money, glory and his choice of wife. Who better then Summer herself. Of course his own wife had been put to death before all this, he couldn’t be married to two women after all and as beautiful as Raven had been it had always been his sister in law he wanted in his bed, moaning his name while he bred her. 

Raven hadn’t even been able to give him a son. Not that he didn’t adore his daughter Yang. A girl so much like himself he often wondered if even a trace of his late wife existed in the firecracker blonde child. No matter, he would have plenty of sons now with the woman of his dreams. 

Tai stopped in his tracks upon feeling a pair of eyes following him from the dark corner of the room. He barely glanced in the direction of where he knew the unwanted intruder hid. “You would do well to stay out of sight and out of mind, if not for the condition your mother pleaded you would join your father buried six feet in the ground. Ruby.” Without another word Taiyang strode off leaving the young princess from where she dropped to the ground, her hands slapped over her mouth to muffle the whimpers that threatened to escape.

Ruby Rose felt the warm trails of tears run down her cheeks, her once simple burgundy dress now collecting dust and creases as she cried silently, mourning for her father who’s life had been stolen by Tai’s jealousy and desire to rule. Her sweet kind hearted father with his salt and pepper hair and ocean blue eyes. How had a man as powerful as the General fallen so fast was anyone’s guess, though many believed he had been poisoned, no one spoke up. Ruby cowered slightly into the corner at the sound of footsteps but if passerby’s saw her they didn’t acknowledge her presence. 

Ruby had been heading towards her mother’s chambers when the King saw her. While she wasn't restricted from seeing her she knew the mere sight of her existence was a thorn to his side so Ruby strived to stay out of his line of sight as much as possible. Like he had said, the only reason she still lived was due to the condition her mother lay down when surrendering her kingdom. That her only daughter would remain safe and unharmed. It didn’t stop her cousin Yang from bullying her or the King’s guards from leering over her petite form but she was unhurt, unmarked and pure still. 

Ruby fingered the jagged edges of her cousin’s latest target. Her once luscious, red black hair had been cruelly chopped by the blonde, it was now so short she could probably pass for a boy if her curvy body wouldn't give her away. Yang seemed to take much pleasure in ruining her cousin’s looks as much as she could. From cutting up her fine dresses, pouring cold water into her bath and now hacking off her hair. The younger girl wasn’t sure how much more she could take of this. 

She wished it was possible to hole up in the library but ever since the King forbade her access to reading material there were very few places she could hide. Her heart beat fast at such uncertainties as she traveled the remaining few hallways to where her mother resided. She paused at the door choosing to step around to a nearby tapestry and felt around behind the material. One of the few blessings was that only royalty knew of the secret passageways in and around the castle. Summer had opted not to reveal such to her new husband and Ruby was careful to ensure no one caught her using them either. 

The smooth stone wall held a tiny crack in the bottom corner that when one poked and curled their finger in pressed over a button that released a section of the wall. The gap was narrow and pitch black but Ruby had grown up within these walls and her feet took the measured steps forward, her hand reaching through the blackness to push against another wall that opened into her mother’s bathing chambers. Thankfully no one was inside and Ruby replaced the floor length tapestry to cover up the faint crack between the stones. 

“Ruby!” Summer hissed her name, rushing towards her daughter and cradling her in her arms. Ruby melted into her mother’s embrace, arms wrapped tightly around her slender frame, only her mother’s figure, once bountiful and vibrant appeared more brittle and thin with every visit. Ruby could feel the bird like bones and shallowness of her once lush curves. When she glanced into Summer’s face she gave a frightened whimper at the sunken eyes and cheeks, her mother was always pale but now it was like every trace of colour and glow had left her features, stealing her of her youth and beauty. 

“Mama, you look dreadful! Have you eaten?” 

Summer released her child, opting to rest her weary bones on the chaise sat beneath the window. “Oh my child~ If only it were easier to explain than that.” 

Ruby came to sit by Summer’s side, taking her hand in both of hers. “Do you require a healer? I will fetch one for you!”

“Ruby.” Her mother whispered softly and the young princess looked back at her, tears stinging her eyes. “We knew this would come to be.”

_ Caomhnóir na dtailte bláthanna _ or Guardian of the flowering lands was the true nature of what their kingdom upheld. Every century the royal family would be gifted a child born from stardust and magic, capable of speaking to the green earth itself. Their full potential only achieved when bonded to their chosen mate. However when their mate dies the Guardian slowly loses their spirit, their soul crushed under the grief until it is no more. 

Summer was the current Guardian and as Queen she was to uphold the lands surrounding their kingdom until the next was born. But without her love, her chosen mate, her body was slowly withering away. 

Alas what many did not know, what had been kept from all but a select few individuals was that during the turning point of the century, when her own daughter came to be. Stardust fell from the sky like snow, turning what should have been bright blue eyes into silver ones much like her own, the sign that Ruby was the next Guardian. Summer knew what this meant and knew that without her daughter, the kingdom would lay into ruins in the years to come. Especially now that her own power had been stripped from her and her life slipped away piece by piece. 

“Mama, please fight it. I need you with me, the people need you to guide them.” Ruby pleaded with the frail form, Summer seemed to get weaker and weaker with every passing minute. 

A pale shaking hand lifted to her face, caressing the smooth ivory skin. “My precious daughter, I am sorry. For the burden that falls to your shoulders soon and that I will not be there to support and guide you as a mother should. I wish things had been different but you must be strong.”

Ruby snuggled into her mother. “I hear their voices.” She admitted quietly. 

“So you should. The lands need us, the people need us but Ruby you must listen to me very carefully.” Summer paused to lift Ruby so their identical eyes met. “Tai must never know of what you can do. Until a time comes when the throne can be returned to you he must not become aware of your powers. Trust no one inside these walls. It will be hard but I see the fighting spirit within you. You will overcome this.”

“You put too much faith in me Mama.” 

“No.” Summer smiled softly. “I have seen it. Even as a child you showed such potential and strength, your light shines through your very soul and it is as warm as it is bright and when you reach that final height you will be the most powerful figure in all these lands. You just have to believe in yourself.”

Her mother’s words showered Ruby with confidence and love. Even as the shine from her silver eyes dulled and the faint sound of wheezing came from her chest Ruby saw how much faith and trust Summer put in her and believed every word of it. “How will I know when it’s time?”

“You will know, when your hand is cradled in his, when the earth itself cries for your touch, when the longest night is illuminated by your spirit. You will know.” 

Foreheads pressed together Ruby closed her eyes and simply held her mother. For a time the two we're completely silent and still, basking in the weak sunlight as the light faded behind the castle walls. A cough from her mother pulled the two apart. Ruby for that split moment felt Summer’s light flicker and a fresh brought of tears threatened to be released. “I will miss you.”

Summer fought to control her breathing, laying back on the soft cushions. “I will always be with you Ruby. E-even when this body is gone… and my voice exists o-only in your memories I-I will be with you.” Breathing weak and unsteady Summer settled back, her fingers played in Ruby’s short hair with a frown. “Had I the strength I would hack Yang’s blonde curls… myself as punish-ment… for this.” 

Voices from outside the chamber had both female’s attention. “It is time for me to rest my daughter. Take the p-passageways and remember what … I’ve said.”

Ruby leaned over, a stray tear escaping as she gave her mother a light kiss on the forehead, her tear traveled down and fell onto Summer’s cheek. “I love you mother.”

“And I you.” Summer whispered and the door to the main chamber opened, causing Ruby to pull back, her dainty feet hurried to the tapestry and reopened the passage. The sound of his voice drew nearer as Ruby took one final look at the Queen, looking regal and deathly beautiful as she rested across the room. The final stone closed between them as the inner door was finally opened and her final visit with her mother was concluded.

******

The Queen's death devastated thousands, none more so than Ruby herself. When her mother was laid to rest, her still figure lowered into the earth it was like every single light and life form grieved with her. Then the rains came. Eighteen days of rain. Coastal towns flooded, boats were swept into oblivion, flowers drowned and even the lush green earth wept itself into bogs and mudslides. 

After the funeral Ruby found herself confined to the castle walls. The King, furious that his new Queen had passed so quickly saw much of his late wife in her daughter and it pained him. For as cruel and unkind as he was in his betrayal he did love Summer and he grieved for her in his own way. He refused to see his step daughter, the fourteen year old girl was herded into the eastern wing where the only view was of the once lush green lands. Tai hoped that in Ruby being unseen it would aid in the world forgetting her existence and in return make his own grief less. 

But the walls had not a hope to contain the young girl. She took her time learning the routine of the guard, managing her time well enough to know when she would have hours to be alone. Using the passageways she was able to break away from her prison, sneak books from the library, steal some fruit and treats from the kitchens. If the staff saw her they turned a blind eye to her actions, sometimes covering for her or distracting those who would report her adventurous nature to the King. 

In a way she had more freedom, she just had to gather the courage to take those steps and it became easier to do so with her mother's words echoing in her mind. The best part of it all was the passageway outside. A series of passageways she had discovered that led her out in the thick of trees from the surrounding forest. Ruby learned to gather her skirts and clean off her shoes upon returning but the sheer bounty in being outside the castle walls made all the risks she took worthwhile and in time she grew in power. 

Which is where Ruby was now, within the morning fog enjoying the simple walk through the woods. Her feet were bare, a pair of brown trousers she had stolen from one of the stable hands who was around her height covered her muscular legs. The tunic she wore was old and threadbare but it was in her favorite color, a deep blood red and it was thick enough to ward off the early morning chill.

"Her feet had not walked a distance, from the green land of the earth." Her voice sang out to the bird as they joined in her sweet song. Her hands, still dainty and pale trailed along the trunk of an evergreen, the scent of greenery and moist soil brought a soothing calm to her heart and mind. "She faded into a flower, that would bloom for one bright eve. He could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leavvvvvve." She drawled the last words, her voice lowering to a bare whisper before fading. Singing always made her happy, especially here, like it was meant to be. 

A tingling sensation drew her attention away from the scenery to where her hand still lingered, a white warm glow engulfing the limb as it healed a fungus infection buried deep within the trunk. She hadn't even been aware of her body's natural response to the illness. Her ability to communicate with the land was a one way street and even then she could barely catch their whispers as she walked passed. Bare feet squelched in the mud but with a sniff Ruby grimaced. "Urgh, that's wasn't just mud." 

Letting go of the tree the princess tried wiping her foot on a nearby stone, cursing herself for not wearing her shoes. Yet if she had she probably would have ruined them. 

A loud squawk distracted the young woman as something small and dark thudded to the ground some yards ahead of her. Ruby stilled in the long grasses, her body slowly curling down to hide within the long reeds. Eyes wide she looked around and listened. The sound of hoofs and cheers came from ahead as she lowered herself some more, easily recognizing the hunting group from their loud jeering.

"I got it! That slippery bastard has cowed his last!"

"Oh whoopy Jaune, you shot a bird from the sky. What next, will we be kneeling at your feet when you manage to cop a rabbit or how about a possum?" The dark haired man pulled up on his own horse beside the blonde. 

"Mind your tongue Lie, less you want to kiss your wife without one." Oh no, not that voice! Ruby involuntarily shivered in fear as Tai came into view. The years had turned him from a boyish rebel into something more dignified but no less horrid person. His hair had grown long enough to tie up and his once lean champion body was more pot bellied and strained with the confinement of his armour. "And Jaune, you should work on your aim, you barely nicked that winged rat. When you bring me the pelt of something bigger than yourself THEN you might be worthy of your peer's respect."

Ruby had never wanted to run so badly in her entire life but forced herself to remain still, almost prone on the ground to avoid detection. There was a flutter in the grass ahead if her and the body of a large black bird poked its head up. The princess was astonished by how intelligent it appeared. The bird made no sound, it was even slowly backing away from the hunting ground and closer into her direction. Ruby wanted to cheer for the bird, it was doing so well. That was until another arrow shot through the grass a few feet from her and pierced the birds body. 

Ruby was forced to slap her hand over her mouth to avoid screaming as the bird silently dropped, the arrow producing from its body mere three feet away from her. Then the horror returned. Were they going to come in after it? She would be discovered. The blonde lad, Jaune hopped off his horse. Ruby had a moment of pure panic when he took that first step into the bush and then the towns clock began to chime.

"Damn! Eight already, com'on you two, that bird won't feed a single soldier, might as well leave it for the other predators. Not to mention, bird is disgusting." Tai kicked his horse's side causing it to trot as he headed back towards the castle main gate, the two younger men following him. Ruby didn't release her breath until the three were completely out of sight. She also needed to get back but her gaze was drawn back to the poor animal, shot down for hunting and sport. What if it was still alive? She couldn't leave it to suffer. Carefully she crawled over to the spot where she last saw the bird and parted the tall grass to reveal it. 

It was a crow, a rather large one at that. Its feathers were a pitch black beneath the specks of blood and two arrows were stabbed deep, one into its left wing, the other around the shoulder area. The moment her hands touched the small animal the crow let out a loud squawk and pecked at her fingers.

"Ow!" Ruby exclaimed and stuck the finger in her mouth. "Well it looks like you're still alive. Lucky you huh?" 

Seemed she spoke too soon. As though that last peck took everything the bird hand and it began to pant heavily, blood slowly dribbled from its wounds as its tiny chest heaved with each breath. Ruby bit her lip, she really needed to get back before anyone noticed she was gone but she couldn't leave it here where it would suffer in pain and die. Such cruelty and she refused to be cruel. 

Very gently her hands cupped around the crow, her whispers cooing at the bird. "Shh shh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help," 

Carefully bringing the animal into her lap Ruby looked the bird over. She couldn't find any sort of wound other than the two arrows and it seemed to have a strong will to fight. She just hoped that it would be enough,

"Okay birdie, I'm gonna try and pull those nasty arrows out of you and then maybe get you healed. Please don't peck at me, or fly away." The crow lifted his head as though it could understand her and Ruby took the first arrow in hand. First she snapped off the end then with a quiet "I'm sorry." She pulled the stick out of its body. The squelching sound always haunted her but it was better than the alternative. Surprisingly the bird was very still and very quiet so she quickly did the same with the second arrow.

Once both had been removed Ruby ripped off the sleeves to her tunic, yeah it was one of her favorites but it would have to do. Using the sticks from the arrow she splintered the wounded wing before wrapping her makeshift bandage around the birds shoulder and tying it firmly. When it was done Ruby surveyed her work with a grin. "Well it's not perfect but I think you'll make it!" 

The little crow studied its wing, giving it a little peck and clean with its beak before hopping off her lap and into the bush before Ruby could stop it. "Wait!" She reached over to pull back the grass but the crow was gone. She searched around for a few more minutes then the sound of the clock striking nine had the princess jumping up in horror. 

"I'M SO LATE!" Forgetting the bird and the near encounter with the hunt Ruby stumbled back and began running the way she came, returning to her stone prison. All the while she ran she never noticed the shadow of a bird following her hurried journey back. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Breathe in … and out. Breathe in … and … out. _ With each breath the faded petals seemed to burst with colour, it's once limp stem straightened and grew back with more strength then existed before. 

Beads of sweat dotted Ruby’s forehead as she focused on the simple single tulip, the orange petals bloomed beautifully under her ministrations even as her hands shook with the energy it took to heal the flower. Once satisfied her work wouldn't come undone the princess released the clay pot and sat back at her desk. 

Her shaky hand curled around the goblet nearby and she drank deeply, water and squeezed lemons with brown sugar mixed in revitalized her. Her little moan of relief was short lived when the sound of knocks came from her main chamber door. Taking a breath for a whole other reason she rose and opened the door. 

“Ahhh, there’s my favorite step sister!” Yang flounced into the room, Ruby barely in time to step back as she with a few of her ladies in waiting followed. Yang wore a long yellow gown, adorned with gold thread and an emerald sash that looped over her tiny waist. Her sister’s blonde hair was tied up in a complicated braid that swept up into a bun at the base of her neck. Ruby spotted several familiar gold feather pin ornaments decorating her locks. Even her slippers had traces of gold and jewels dotting the luxury, making them look more like art works then clothing. All in all Yang was dressed to rival the sun’s glorious rays. Shame her attitude didn’t follow the same attire. 

“How can I help you this morn,  _ sister? _ ” It was about the only way she could rile her step sister, reminding her that they were related especially in company. 

Yang glared at the younger woman, her violet eyes hot. “Urgh you are such a pest. The silver gown, the one with stars on it, where is it? I want to wear it for tonight’s party.” 

Now it was Ruby’s turn to glare. She had lost many of the gowns and jewels her parents owned to Yang but her mother’s star dress was one of the few remaining mementos she had managed to squirrel away before her chambers had been ransacked for valuables. Most of her mother's jewels were either sold or given to Yang and the same went with her clothes. 

Ruby would never forget the night she found Yang with her mother’s wedding dress out in the yard. It had been a little over a year since the Queen’s death and Yang wanted to wear the pure white gown to a friend’s birthday party. Not only had she ruined it with messy eating habits, split wine on it but she had also burned the dress when she found Ruby attempting to repair the damage done. Ruby had fought back the tears as her mother’s wedding dress burned in the crude fire, the beautifully designed gown that had diamonds stew into the fabric went up in flames. After the fire had been put out by Tai who was furious at his daughter servants had been ordered to salvage the gems and Ruby had been locked in her chambers for two weeks with nothing more then bread and water for antagonizing her step sister while Tai commissioned a new dress to replace the ruined one and the diamonds had been resewn into it. 

Yang shoved Ruby in her shoulder, pushing the smaller woman onto the floor. “Well?” 

Ruby didn’t attempt to get up from the floor, simply huffing loudly. “Even if I knew where it was I wouldn’t be able to tell you. I haven’t left these chambers all week and things are always being moved around. Shucks it might have been in one of the loads you sold off last year to pay for your pretty little serums bottles.” Ruby wanted to grin at Yang’s loud gasp. Hardly anyone knew about the less than appropriate ‘medicinal’ tonics Yang had her servants purchase in her stead but Ruby knew. In fact there was very little she didn’t find out about either through her daily and nightly sneaking or what she learned from the castle help who supported her still to this day. 

The tonics themselves were a conception that her step sister took every day to avoid getting pregnant. She was very choosy about her bed mates but Ruby knew they were many. If Tai knew he turned the other cheek so long as she wasn’t with babe. When she married Ruby knew it would be covered up or paid off. Tai did anything and everything to ensure his daughter got what she wanted. 

Though it appeared her step sister was in no mood for her attitude as her golden shoe stepped down hard on her right hand. Ruby fought the pained cry, nearly tearing her lip open with how hard she bit down. "Well if you wont tell me then I suppose I must look for it myself." With a nod the ladies in waiting began turning her room out, gowns and coats were dropped to the floor, her bedspread and sheets peeled back, the third woman went into the bathing chamber and Ruby could hear something fragile being broken on the floor. 

With Yang holding her down Ruby didn't bother trying to stop them, knowing the sooner this was over with the quicker they would all leave. Yang seemed to have enough and stomped over to the amior in the corner of the room , rifling through its contents. A minute later and she emerged with Ruby's own dress. A full length gown in stunning crimson, a black sash lay high on the waist and showed off a single onyx stone in the centre. It wasn't by any means expensive but Ruby loved the silken gown, the way the material fell in a waterfall of red yet still hugged each curve and the neckline was just one inch from being considered scandalous. 

"I suppose this will have to do, although." Yang smirked at the redhead. "I can't possibly be seen in something so cheap, I mean it doesn't even have any real sparkles and we both know how much I adore my shinies~." Ruby watched on, burying her horror deep inside as Yang stretched out the material by the bust, the fabric giving a satisfying rip before the middle of the chest region tore. Then she simply dropped it to the floor with a chuckle, stepped around her sister and left but not before one final dig. "Father is expecting you tonight, we have a series of potential suitors arriving and the sooner your stench is gone from these walls the easier everyone will sleep. So do make sure you're ready on time, my dear sister."

Ruby didn't acknowledge Yang's words, didn't show a hint of emotion until the heavy wood doors were firmly shut. Only then did she crawl over to the ruined dress, placing it in her lap with a heavy sigh. 

Even since she turned eighteen Tai had been conspiring to get rid of her. The mother's deal still stood, she couldn't be harmed but there was more than one way to get rid of her and his plan was to marry her off in exchange for a small fortune. Of course with two respected daughters both herself and Yang were on the market as it were but Ruby knew Tai had no intention of making his own daughter marry. This was all a show in getting rid of her. 

Not that Ruby had come across this information legitimately, passageways stretched almost throughout the castle and Ruby used them to her advantage, stalking between the stones to gain as much knowledge as possible. Her mother's wish was not forgotten in the years since her passing. One day the kingdom would be hers again but she was neither strong nor influential enough to fight for it yet.

Taiyang hadn't even seen his step daughter in more than two years and Ruby was fine with that. The less he thought about her the more time she had to learn and learn she had. Everything from how the kingdom was being run into the ground, since Tai's takeover he had spared no expense in making his victory known. He showered Yang with jewels and anything she could ever want, he built armies and lay waste to surrounding towns and villages. Rebellions had propped up in the beginning but were soon either squashed by his forces or bought out. After all, why would anyone fight for a single princess?

While the kingdom wasn't in any sort of crisis and its people still flourished Ruby could hear the protests from the earth itself. She groaned under his boots, drowning in the blood of those lives he took and pleaded with Ruby to strip her soils of his cruel intentions. 

Oh how she wished she could. Part of her gift was empathy and she felt some small part of what caused the ground to cry. She knew it was only a matter of time before it gave in and the bountiful harvests they had come to expect of this land shriveled up and died. Without crops the people would be forced to spread out further, trying to locate fertile soil that wouldn't exist. When the grass began to die so too would the animals who graze on the lush greenery and soon food would become an issue. 

Ruby shook these thoughts again, it would do her no good. Right now she needed to figure out what she was going to do about the party tonight and she had scant few hours to prepare and find a suitable dress and get ready. Since she had no servants of her own Ruby had been forced to learn how to dress herself, with all the petticoats and corsets she was expected to wear it had been difficult but she was nothing if not determined to prove she could do it. 

Laying the dress flat on her bed Ruby took inventory. It seemed like Yang had done less damage to her dress then she thought. Other than a few creases from being dropped the main problem was the tear from the top of the bustline to the sash just underneath. It wasn't so bad, if she could sew the two sections back together maybe none would notice. 

Unfortunately silk didn't like to stretch and it was clear after the first ten minutes that it wouldn't be suitable unless she sewed something underneath and then attached the two ends to that instead. It meant giving the dress a more plunging neckline but she had little option and even less time. 

After recycling some fabric from a dress that no longer fit her Ruby grabbed her sewing kit and made the short repair to the dress before holding it up for inspection. It looked suitable and Ruby smiled, it appealed to her more now but it was still missing something. 

The sound of a bird had her spinning around to the window, her smile growing wide when she recognised the bird watching her. "Well! Fancy meeting you here." Ruby lay the dress down as the bird hopped off the window ledge and came to sit on her shoulder. The redhead could feel the birds talons but thankfully they weren't piercing her skin. "You are such an odd bird, aren't you?" She chuckled softly before pointing to the dress. "So what do you think? Will it pass as suitable for attending a party, bound to be full of wannabes and fat old men?" 

The crow flapped its wings seeming to study the dress before letting out a loud squawk. Ruby's brow rose. "No? Then what shall I do? As much as I wish to be absent from this gathering if I fail to show no doubt my punishment will be tenfold."

The bird on her shoulder hopped off at this and Ruby watched as it flew around the room once before landing on her far table where she kept her potted flowers. Intrigued, she patted over and studied the plants, her flowers were all bright in colour but not so much as the pot the crow began packing at. Red roses, full bright and alive, their heads so large they almost drooped from the weight straining the stem. Ruby adored those flowers and took great pains to ensure they were well looked after.

Then the idea hit her. Taking her sheers, which were kept locked in the draw she contemplated her choices. Then with practiced ease she snipped one of the roses, its scent never failed to relax her as Ruby carried it over to her dress and made some adjustments. Within minutes the tear in her dress was covered by the flowers beautiful head and she was pleased with the finished product. Before she had the chance to turn back and thank her feathery friend the crow was flying back out of her window and into the evening sky. 

Ruby leaned against the windowsill, her mood greatly improved lips lifting in a full smile. 

"What a strange little bird indeed."

***

Tai glared into his glass, the red wine seemed to taunt him with its fruity strong flavor yet it did nothing to sooth his temper. So far the purpose of this gathering had fallen flat in his eyes. While he wasn’t overly concerned about the daughter of his late wife’s future he refused to allow his own child to marry any but the very best. Yet it seemed that little tibet escaped most of his guests as they all but swarmed like a pack of rats around his daughter. It was disgusting, the way they sniffed at her skirts like lowly peasants. As if he would ever conceive the thought of joining one of them with his family. 

The blonde king felt the presence of another step up toward his throne, clearly awaiting his attention. Tai barely glanced at the other man, recognising him as one of his advisors. “What has you frowning this time Arthur?”

“My king.” Arthur Watts bowed low. “I am here to report that the southern quarter of the kingdom is now suffering the ‘Withered’.” 

Tai carefully set his glass down, turning to his advisor. “When did they first show signs of the disease?”

The ‘Withered’ was what his people were calling the recent change to the kingdom’s growing problem with farming lands. In the recent two years the outskirts had started to grow a kind of resistance to crop tending. The land became hard and less fertile no matter how much water and time it was given. Already the western quarter had dried up and now the south? Tai sent his researchers to find out what the problem was but all they returned with was that parts of the land appeared to be dying. The king had made a decision to secure more land from crops and farming which seemed to be working but there was only so much he could buy, borrow and steal to make up for the now infertile earth that refused to work for them. 

It made no sense. There had been no recorded problems before and it had been centuries since the land had needed such a long break. With the southern region becoming ‘withered’ it meant more work had to be drawn from the others, his fishermen could only harvest so much before the reefs became barren and Tai refused to ask their neighbouring kingdoms for aid. 

“It's been more than six months Sire. The people are growing concerned and the granaries will only suffice for another year if things don’t improve.”

The king hummed, his eyes studying the room. “Leave it with me for now, we will talk more on the morrow.”

Immediately Arthur bowed and excused himself, leaving Tai to think. He would need to send out his best researchers again. Surely there was something they missed. Whatever had given the lands their centuries of fertility and bountiful harvest needed to return if the kingdom had any hope to survive the coming winters. Something bright and yellow caught his eye as the king melted back into the father figure, easily catching his daughter as she flew at him. 

“Papa! What a wonderful night this is turning out to be.” Yang hung off her father’s arm.

Tai gave her a smile. It wasn’t often that he could relax. Since he had ascended to the throne his duties had multiplied and while he wouldn’t give up his crown for anything, he did miss the sound of young laughter. “Well so long as you are enjoying yourself then the night is a success in itself.” 

Seeing Yang grin at him left Tai feeling unfulfilled himself. Not for the first time did he consider taking another wife. One that would bare him more children. He had once believed that Summer would do just that, her beauty and kind soul made her the most desirable woman in his world. It was a sad and unfair truth that she had failed so spectacularly as both a wife and mother. Speaking of, Tai eyed the room again. “So where is she?”

Huffing, the blonde woman leaned back. “What does it matter if she’s even here or not. You can just choose anyone in this room and be rid of the pest once and for all. Oh!” Yang took on a look of pure delight. “Can you hand her off to the most ugly ham handed Lord here? Just imagining the look of pure horror on her daft face would be a wonderful gift to me father.”

Tai flicked her forehead. “As much as it would please you I actually want to make this union beneficial to us.” Seeing her face fall in disappointment he sighed. “Though I will try to do both.” 

“That sounds wonderful father! In fact I think I’m going to go drag her in here.” Yang started towards the large doors before Tai spoke sharply. 

“Don’t make too much of a spectacle. I will not be made a fool of, nor do I want to run off potential husbands if that half wit can’t keep her mouth shut.”

His daughter paled slightly at the temper flare and curtsied before fleeing. Tai released a heavy sigh and massaged his temples. By the God’s he wanted a drink. Music continued to flow as did the drinks, people came up to him, spoke and if his glare scared a few of them off he didn’t give much of a shit. He just wanted this to be over. It was as he was conversing with the wife of Lord Hazel that the steady music he had been listening to slowly stopped. In fact all conversation had grown silent. Confused Tai turned to the center of the ballroom and fought to drop his jaw at the sight of Yang pulling the ghost of his heart further into the room. 

Ruby had spent the last half hour trying to avoid her stepsister, keeping to the back walls or outside as much as possible so barely a soul could see her. She didn’t dare refuse to attend but if she could stay out of sight then maybe she could slip away just as easy. Only Yang seemed to make it her mission to find and detain the redhead, her glowering at how long it took to locate her clear from the reddened apples growing on her cheeks. 

The redhead thought about running but chose not to. Knowing that would only make her situation worse she allowed Yang to grip her arm tightly all but dragging her inside. She didn’t even seem to notice the modifications Ruby had made to her dress. Ruby was glad she left her hair in a half updo, the bun adorned with flowers and a pearl comb wasn’t shaken loose by the rough handling. The younger woman saw the double guarded doors and managed to take in a single deep breath before she was led through it and into what would be the worst night of her life. 

****

Dark dress shoes stepped lightly on the high branch just outside the castle walls. The shadows hid his form from view as guards patrolled the perimeter. The dark clad figure steadied his breath as he glanced into the ballroom just as the two females made their way into the centre of the room. His red gaze ignored the blonde, zeroing in on the shorter figure in her red and black attire. His smile softened at the sight of her. More beautiful than the flower he had helped pick out for her dress and she stood with more grace than a swan. 

His gaze grew concerned when the false king came into view and hardened when he placed those bloodstained hands on her delicate shoulders. He couldn’t hear what was being said but the look in Ruby’s eyes, the way her posture straightened just that bit too much, was all he needed to know. Like a bird he hopped once from the branch onto the stone window, glanced for prying eyes before dropping down from his perch and into the castle walls. 

****

The last time Taiyang had laid eyes on his late wife’s daughter she had been maybe fifteen. She was thin, her eyes too big for her face and freckles dusted along her nose. By no means was she an ugly child but Tai had never seen an ounce of the beauty Summer beheld in the gangly girl. What with her painfully timid behaviour and almost boyish chopped hair he had simply believed that was what she would always look like. 

He had never imagined that one day she would look like a mirror image of her mother. He had grown up with Summer and she had always been beautiful even as a child. Now looking at Ruby was like staring back at the ghost of the woman he never stopped loving. It hit him painfully that Ruby was so overwhelmingly beautiful. The more he looked at her the more he felt drawn and it suddenly occurred to him, the opportunity to have what had been denied from him all those years ago. 

He hardly registered the steps taken until he was inches from the redhead. His mind working so fast on the logistics of how he must proceed. His strategic thought process already had answers to questions that would undoubtedly be asked. The room was deadly quiet as the occupants watched with curiosity, most wondering who this tiny woman was, some questioned why the king himself had stopped dead in front of her. Others simply fantasied over how loudly she would moan for them. 

Almost as though he could hear those thoughts Tai placed both hands on the silent woman, her face was tilted downwards, long lashes hiding those silver eyes. When he spoke Ruby fought to suppress the shiver that ran down her back. 

“You will stay silent and speak only when I say. If any should ask you are my ward, nothing more. For now.” Tai smirked already imagining the great number of nights they would share. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, she was the daughter of Summer Rose but Tai would be damned if he lost his chance to have his cake and eat it a second time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby shuddered as the unwelcomed warmth from her stepfather surrounded her. Her mind was a racing mess and only years of training and discipline kept her face schooled. Her mother’s murderer, the kingdom’s ruler and ruiner spoke as though he was going to keep her. It didn’t make any sense, wasn’t this whole affair a front to finding a beneficial merger so Tai could have more wealth and power? Had Yang lied?

No. Her step sister had spoken with too much glee over the prospect of her marriage, potential to someone who had little in the way of looks or morals. Then again … the way Taiyang had looked at her … Ruby wasn’t naive, she’d had her fair share of lustrous glances tonight alone. Part of her could all but see the thoughts of men, undressing her in their minds. It made her skin crawl and yet the thought of those same images floating in Tai’s mind. There was no measure of distress she could compare her reactions to. 

The larger body seemed pleased by her frozen form and stepped away, presumably to socialize, something she was supposed to be doing herself but Ruby found herself unable to move. Whether she accepted it or not tonight had become her worst nightmare incarnate.

Ruby forced her body to take a breath, willing her stiff hands to relax as she raced through her panicked thoughts. What could she do to escape from this nightmare?

By the end of the night she would either be betrothed to some aging lord as a power pawn or worse at the mercy of her stepfather’s new lust filled thoughts. Her safety and that of the magic inside her was in jeopardy, she couldn’t allow herself to fall into this trap. The redhead surveyed the room, many men stood around, some had their own wives or mistresses attached to their arms while others openly studied her. If she could at least find a partner who was kind then maybe she could convince them to protect her but how was she going to do that?

“Your highness?” Ruby almost jolted as the smoky voice broke her out of her thoughts. Turning she came to face someone she didn’t recognise from the high society world. Her first thought was that no man could have such looks. The black hair was thick, feathered and cut to look shaggy but at the same time made her itch to run her hands through, to feel its softness. The scruffy beard that was clearly not in fashion looked so natural on his angular face but it was the red of his eyes that held her gaze longest. They were the most intriguing of colour, slightly faded as though they had both longed to see the world and seen it at its worst. Lips tugged into a smirk at seeing the effect he had on her. “Would it be impolite to lend an ear, you appear lost in thought.”

Ruby felt a heat warm her cheeks, stumbling over her words slightly at being caught gawking. “I’m fine, good Sir. Just a little distracted tonight.”

“Then allow me to introduce myself.” The man gave a bow, he was more lean then a warrior but Ruby saw the slight bulging of muscle that tightened the fit of his clothes. “My name is Qrow Branwen from castle Avian. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Returning the bow with her own curtsy Ruby smiled. “Pleasure. I hope you are enjoying the evening.”

“To be truthful if not for a vested interest I’d rather be anywhere else. I don’t much enjoy the conversations those of our cut are interested in, nor am I relaxed in this kind of environment. Present company excluded.” He added with a grin causing the princess to blush more. 

“I myself am not accustomed to this kind of party either but my presence was mandatory.”

“Sounds like we have a lot in common.” Qrow remarked before holding his elbow out slightly. “Would you like to take a turn around the room? It appears my intrusion on your choice of solidarity has attracted some attention and from the glares I’m the recipient of I’d hazard a guess they are biting at the bit to interrupt our conversation.” 

Ruby barely glanced away but noted how several of the lords were now openly staring. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of conversing with any of the Ruby thankfully took Qrow’s offer and threaded her arm through his. All at once the tension in her body seemed to melt away, comforted by the relaxed and protective body next to her. It was the first time that night, nay, the first time in months she felt safe. The feeling was almost addictive as her body subconsciously leaned further into her companion’s. 

They were halfway across the room before Qrow spoke again. “Your highness I don’t know if you’re aware that tonight is doubling as your engagement party. As far as I know the King intends to announce your upcoming marriage but upon a further glance it doesn’t appear that he has favored anyone as yet.”

Ruby tensed just the slightest bit. She didn’t know why but something about Qrow screamed ‘safe’ and she found herself opening up. “That may be because he intends to take me for himself.” Her words were barely a whisper, just loud enough for the man besides her to hear and she felt him stiffen. 

“He is your stepfather!” Qrow hissed as quiet as he could.

“I don’t believe he intends to marry me, less he can convince a priest that it's in the best interest of the Kingdom. That doesn’t mean he can’t take me as a mistress.” Ruby found saying the words did nothing to calm her, her heart racing once more at the possible future ahead.

Qrows silence at her words had her glancing up at him, noticing for the first time that he was at least a head taller then herself. Qrow’s face was stoic, as though a perfect mask had been placed over to hide his inner thoughts. Sensing he was being watched Lord Branwen met her eyes, they appeared neutral but Ruby knew that a torrent of emotions hid behind them. 

“Ruby. I understand you do not know me, nor do you have any reason to trust a single word I speak but I know you realise how much danger you are in tonight. If it is acceptable with you I would be willing to aid you to vacate a certain doom.”

Startled that he would use her given name instead of her title Ruby pondered his words. “I don’t know how you expect to convince the King to release me into your care.”

For the first time Qrow looked fuddled. “We could present a scandal, not enough to ruin your reputation but enough that others would step back.”

Ruby shook her head. “I will not comply with that. You were right about at least one thing. I do not know you, nor have you done anything to suggest I should blindly trust your words. Not to mention Tai will simply have you killed and myself locked away. It would be playing into his hands.”

Qrow had the decency to look ashamed of his plan. “My apologies princess, I meant no offence and you have just proven yourself a more capable woman then many others. You are of course correct.” The room was steadily growing quiet and as they looked around it appeared the King had returned to his throne and was ready to call for attention. A flicker of panic ran through the pair before Qrow turned back to Ruby. “I have an idea.” He started though Ruby could see slight hesitation in him. “When the King took the throne most of the laws and tradition weren’t changed. Which means there is a way I can be granted your hand in marriage.”

Ruby tried to recall what kind of tradition the younger Lord could be referring to, her eyes widening. “You mean-”

“Thank you all for coming!” King Taiyang bellowed, his voice reaching every corner of the ballroom, effectively cutting off Ruby’s words. “Tonight hold an auspicious night. The future of the Kingdom!” Ruby felt her blood chill as a hand grabbed her arm. Startled, she realised it was Yang who had a tight hold of her, her smile was most malicious as she dragged the younger princess towards the throne. 

Ruby barely caught her look Qrow sent her, almost despairingly and Ruby remembered what she had been about to say. Steeling herself for what was to come she allowed herself to be pulled to the throne where her stepfather sat waiting for her. 

The magic pooled inside her boiled with the need to protect her. Ruby forced herself to smile serenely, if she didn’t take charge of her future then she would be destroyed. This was the only time she would get a choice, whether to allow Tai to have his way or fight it. 

“My beautiful daughter Princess Yang.” Tai started as Ruby glanced over the room, studying each figure as they waited. “And my equally alluring ward Princess Ruby’s engagements have been decided-”

“By a trial by combat!” Ruby’s voice was probably the loudest it had ever been as she all but shouted over the King. The room went silent as she continued. “Whoever can win out over a chosen defender has the right to our hands in marriage.”

Ruby didn’t dare look at her stepfather, she could feel his rage and it made every part of the courage want to shrivel up and die

Moments passed as the furious King fought to control his temper. How DARE this bitch interrupt him! Ruin his plans would she?! “ _ I think not!” _ Tai fumed before her words really settled in him. A trial by combat. What a stupid bitch.

Face smoothing out Tai chuckled to himself. “A wonderful idea, is it not?!” His sudden confirmation had the crowd cheering in his favor. Ruby had just given him the opportunity to take her rightfully as his own. “A trial of combat for the hands of my daughter and ward. Should anyone wish one or the other they must beat a defender of my choosing and I choose MYSELF!”

Ruby paled as Tai spoke, already she could see her plan going down in flames as the men in the ballroom collectively took a step back. Of course no one would challenge the King to a fight, not over any woman. It was a death sentence, what had she been thinking!

The King smirked as not one man stepped forward. “If no one has the balls to take up a sword to fight for their woman then it leaves me no choice but to keep them until a time comes when someone will.”

A blur moved through the crowd before they stepped out from the line. “I would be honored to fight for Princess Ruby’s hand.” 

Tai suppressed the urge to growl as the dark haired man came forward. “Your name.”

Head held high, the man’s red gaze met that of his ward, seeing the tiny smile appear only enraged him further before his eyes fell on the King’s. 

“Lord Qrow Branwen, Sire.”

***

The clash of swords echoed like thunder in the otherwise silent hall as Tai swung again, barely missing the younger man who danced around his blade like it was a bitter mistress intent on one final kiss. Qrow’s blade, a gleaming steel bastard sword with a worn leather grip, sang as it cut through the air inches from the King's face. Several strands of blonde hair floated to the floor as both men breathed a little heavily at the exstersion their fight had become. 

Almost as the words left Qrow’s lips he was jumping back. The King with his weapon brandished all but launched from his throne and attacked him. Qrow had removed his weapon from the wall behind him, barely having time to test its weight and grip before Tai was swinging towards him again. Given the choice he would have gone for the large sickle or double edged sword but this would have to do. 

Qrow didn’t dare spare a look to Ruby for fear that the King would take the distraction and behead him. Instead he focused all of his sword play experience into defending against Tai’s attacks. 

He was good, better than most and certainly a most versatile student in his day but that was nothing when pitted against a born strategist who had fought and won more fights then he’s had hot dinners and it was showing. When pitted against another blade it seemed Tai was the better fighter but Qrow had more to lose and that had him fighting outside the box. 

Sidestepping Qrow allowed Tai’s blade to skim against his own, the long reach shortened enough that he had enough leverage to swing out his other fist, landing a solid punch to the King’s face. Surprised Tai stumbled back, lifting his free hand to wipe at the blood under his nose. 

“So you fight dirty. I can do that too. GUARDS!” Immediately a dozen men in armor surrounded them, shields up forming a tight circle around the King and his opponent. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you like a lot of space to dance around my blade, let's see how you fare in close combat.” 

Qrow moved to the side but the guards behind him shunted their shields into his back, shoving him forward and into the fist Tai sent flying to his face. Knocked to the ground Qrow just barely lifted his sword to ward off the King’s as he pressed down on the younger man.

“Admit defeat and maybe I won’t kill you.”

Qrow kicked the King’s leg out from underneath and rolled to the left, hands pushing him up and off the floor as he scrambled to grab his fallen weapon. Spinning in time to parry off another attack, Qrow sent another higher kick into Tai’s back sending the King forward and into the wall of shields. Before Tai got a chance to turn back he felt the edge of a blade bite into the side of his neck. Qrow panted heavily behind him, his words dripping in mockery. “Admit defeat and maybe I won’t kill  _ you _ .”

Tai could disregard the words, let a little more blood spill and keep the fight going but he knew when he was matched. This fight if continued would do nothing but make him seem weak. As much as he wanted Ruby for himself it wasn’t worth his crown. With a practised smile he poked the blade away, sheaving his own weapon away. 

“Well done Lord Branwen. You are a most capable fighter and I am relieved that my ward will be suitably protected by her new husband.” Tai held out his hand noting how Qrow didn’t take it, instead stepping back and bowing in respect. 

“Thank you Sire. I will be sure to uphold your expectations and treat Princess Ruby as my Queen.”

Tai wasn’t sure if Qrow knew what those words meant to him but he was beyond furious in any case. ‘His Queen’ Ruby wasn’t anybody’s but HIS! The red hot flame of jealousy burned every cell in his body. The temptation to cut his bloody head off in that moment almost won out except for the fact that so many were present. 

Later he would like this little shit and take back what was rightfully his. For now he waved the young man away and returned to his throne, noticing how Ruby had disappeared from the ballroom. While the other Lords congratulated Qrow in his victory and engagement Tai gestured one of his elite guards over. “Find Princess Ruby and detain her. Do NOT let that man remove her from this castle. Oh and start clearing everyone else out. I have a bird to kill.”

***

Ruby scrambled around her room, plucking some of her more practical dresses and shoes into the small bag she had decided to take with her. Watching the fight between her stepfather and Qrow had been so stressful. For a moment she had thought Qrow went back on his word. If he had she knew her punishment for interfering with the King’s plans would have been dire. Her relief at Qrow’s victory was short-lived when she saw Tai’s expression, she had seen it many times before and it always led to blood and death. 

She had little doubt that Tai wouldn’t allow her to leave, even now there were likely guards looking for her and she had left Qrow to his demise. She just prayed he was smart enough to figure it out and get out there before it was too late. As for her she needed to leave, the castle was no longer safe for her. Maybe she could steal one of the carriages or at least a horse and if she traveled through the night then perhaps she could escape before anyone realised she was gone. 

Stuffing the remaining jewels she kept hidden under a loose plank into the bag Ruby glanced around to see if there was anything else she needed. THE BOOKS! Ruby flew to the far wall, opening the hidden panel and removed six large leather bound journals. Her mother had given these books to her when the castle had first been taken over, for her to hide them from all others. 

They were the only evidence of their magic. Each was a journal from the past reigning monarchs, those who like her could control the magic in the earth. Each spoke of how they learned to control their magic and everything about it. Ruby had read each book front to back many times but had yet to start her own. They were her family’s heirlooms and must be protected. 

Just as she was placing the books inside the bag her bedroom door slammed open and Ruby squealed loudly before a hand slapped across her mouth. 

“Shhh!” Qrow panted behind her as the sounds of guards drifted towards them. “Listen, we have to leave, right now. The guards are looking for us both. Do you understand?”

Ruby nodded, so relieved to see her now fiancee and spun round. “I figured this might happen and hurried back. I’m almost done.” Ruby tried to turn back but Qrow was faster, pushing her gently to the side and closing up her bag, not noticing when one of the books she had been cramming inside fell out and onto the floor. “No time, we go now!” Shouldering the heavy bag Qrow grabbed a heavy black cloak that was sitting on the bed and threw it over the princess. Unsheathing his ‘borrowed’ weapon Qrow opened the chamber doors, taking Ruby’s hand in his he checked the way before tugging the young woman close behind him. “Can you run? Or at least walk fast?”

Irritated Ruby stepped out in front of Qrow and started down the hall. “I think you’ll find I can do a great deal more than most would expect, lets go!”

The two made it to the kitchen before Qrow pulled Ruby into an alcove as guards ran past. Hidden in the semi darkness Qrow blocked all view of Ruby, his chest so close she could hear his frantic heartbeat. The voices started to come back and Qrow looked around, his hand tightening around the sword. “They’re going to spot us.” 

Ruby bit at her lip knowing there was a passage just to the right but unsure if she should reveal as such to Qrow. It was their very lives on the line and Qrow had already done so much for her she couldn’t leave him behind. Grabbing his free hand Ruby pulled him to her. “There's a passage.” Locating the moveable stone she quickly released the mechanism which allowed for a section of the wall to open up beside them. 

Qrow only shrugged and grabbed the torch near them before following the princess inside, feeling the wall close up behind them. “So passageways huh?”

Ruby tilted her head. “Only the royal family know of them. When Tai led the siege my mother told me to never let him know about them. So I am the only person in this castle that knows of their locations.”

“Then I thank you graciously for trusting me with this knowledge. Where does this lead us?” He asked.

“Ermm. This will take us to the stables, it's not far and I intended to use it to get out anyway. As for trusting you… you haven’t given me a reason not to so far and I pray you don’t in the future.”

True to her word moments later the two were removing themselves from the passage and were standing just behind the stables. The area was dark now but several lights from torches patrolled the area, presumably looking for them. Qrow dumped his own light into a trough and studied the horses. “I think it would be safer to take one of the carriages, less chance of them noticing us and if we’re quick we can leave as the others are.”

They found one such carriage, the driver was an elderly man, clearly bored and very tired. Qrow offered him a handful of coins to get them past the patrolls and after glancing at the worried princess, who’s look begged him to help them he nodded and gestured to the carriage. 

Thankfully with so many guards looking for them inside the castle it meant there were less on hand doing checks as dozens of carriages were waiting to leave. Ruby held her breath as they passed the guards, nearly crumbling to the floor when they were far enough away that the lights were but a speck in the night. 

“Hey you okay? Feeling motion sickness?” Qrow asked, concerned over how peaky the princess appeared. 

Even if they were caught before the night was over or in the days that followed Ruby would remain forever thankful for the event of tonight. Even if she had traded one monster for another she couldn’t regret her actions. Just when she had needed a hero, someone to save her, Qrow had appeared. His obvious concern for her wellbeing just went to show that he cared about her. A care she hadn’t felt since her mum was alive. 

“I’ll be fine, just I think all the stress and the fighting. Thank you Qrow, I know it was hard, heck I didn’t even think of what this could do to your future. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Ruby.” Qrow reached over to pull the redhead closer to him. “Sometimes you just have to do things. I’m only sorry that there has been no one to help you before me.”

“There have been others but they were either found out or left. Tai doesn’t allow rebellion. If you want me to leave I will do that. Maybe Tai will let you live if he thinks you had nothing to do with my escape.” 

Qrow looked rather conflicted at that. “I-I won’t stop you Ruby but you have to know the King won’t allow me to live, even if I had nothing to do with you from this point on. It will take him some time to gather enough power to justify it but I hope that maybe at least for now, you’ll stay… with me?”

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Ruby had thought Qrow’s aid had come from the desire to do justice, not out of personal benefit. While she had enjoyed his company in that small allotted time they had together. He had certainly proven his desire to help and protect her; she had thought he wouldn’t want anything to do with her now that Tai was coming after him. Yet it seemed their time together had been brief so far, the feeling of safety he gave her made her wish to stay with him. 

Ruby gave a smile and leaned into Qrow’s side and allowed the carriage to take them away into the night. “I think I would like that too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castle Avain was less of an actual castle and more like a small estate within the Kingdom. It was located on the furthest eastern side of the Kingdom and sported its own town surrounding a decently sized mansion built into its northern peak. Ruby had been expecting many a thing but a quaint town built into the mountain itself was new. One would expect such a location to feel drab and grey and yet as they arrived the following morning the light of the dawn seem to bathe the whole front side of the town in its warm glow. Ruby could feel the pull of her eyelids so desperate to sleep but her mind was running too fast to allow her. She wanted to know everything about what appeared to be her new home. 

As their carriage pulled through the modest sized streets the sound of early rises and shop keepers could be heard over the clank of their horses hooves. Poking her head out of the window further Ruby's nose was assaulted by the scent of fresh bread and sweet pastries. Her last meal had been breakfast the day before, having been too restless and stressed to eat during the party and her stomach was letting its displeasure known as they passed the bakery. The princess almost whimpered as the scent drifted away from her.

"Almost there now princess." Embarrassed Ruby almost forgot the company in which she was currently sharing and turned sheepish eyes to Qrow. "Sorry to seem ungrateful but would it be possible to break our fast. I'm afraid I didn't eat much yesterday." 

Immediately Qrow signaled the carriage to stop. "Well we mustn't have our dear princess starve and I think we could both use a moment to breathe in the fresh air." The door to the carriage on Ruby's side opened and the redhead gratefully took the drivers hand as he helped her to the ground. As Qrow departed he passed the driver more coins and pointed him in another direction before shouldering Ruby's bag on his back. "The livery isn't far from here and the walk through town in the morning is a pleasant one. Unless you're not up for the walk?"

Grateful for his consideration Ruby shook her head. "A walk sounds heavenly after spending the night in cramped quarters." 

“Well then." Qrow held out his arm letting Ruby loop her through it as he steered them both back towards the bakery. As they reached their destination a short and portly man with balding ginger hair stepped out carrying a tray of steaming loaves of bread. His brown eyes latched onto Qrow as he bowed a bit awkwardly. "My Lord! Welcome back. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this fine morning and with such stunning company no less. Welcome Milady to my humble bakery."

"Klein it's good to see you. This is my fiancee Princess Ruby. Ruby, Klien here bakes the best cinnamon buns I've ever had the pleasure of eating. He would be the head chef in my household but insists there are many other better cooks in the land. Never a more stubborn man and one much too humble for this world." 

While Ruby chuckled at the praise Qrow gave, the Baker only blushed to the point of near combustion. After placing the tray down Klein dropped into what would have been a more appropriate bow. "Your highness, it is an honour to meet you and I apologize for any offense." 

"Oh please, don't stand on ceremony. I've never been one to believe my standing is greater than another's, especially when they work so hard and take pride in their craft. Though I must say the scent of your bakery beckoned me like a moth to the flames, even if I shall burn I wish to partake in your wares." 

Kleins big brown eyes seemed to flicker and burn a bright red as he straightened. "I like her!" Wow Ruby thought, even his voice changed the pitch lower and more rough but the twinkle of happiness never left his face. "You should bring her round more often boy, she's a good un'." 

Qrow smiled and wrapped his arm over the redhead gently. "Absolutely. Can you get us some of your breakfast buns, we've been travelling through the night and are hungry." 

"Of course My lord." Awwww Ruby nearly pouted as the red eyes shifted back into brown and Klien hurried back inside. A light tugging of her hair drew her attention back to Qrow. 

"Sorry about that, Klein is a unique individual. His many personalities have made settling down in the past … difficult for him. I do not discriminate against it but I know others don't appreciate his 'changes'."

Ruby felt a tugging in her heart at the thought that this man had been hurt by others for something he apparently couldn't control. Steeling herself she sent her fiancee a wide smile. "Worry not Qrow, I also do not discriminate for such things." Then as Klein returned to them her voice rose. "And for the record, I like him too!" 

Shocked and amused, the elder man chuckled. "Well I must say Princess Ruby, never would I have thought to be fortunate enough to meet two kind hearted individuals of status. Please come by any time, you are always welcome here." Klein passed the two hot packages to Qrow and Ruby. "I wish you a most pleasant day, your highness." 

“And we you, Klein.” Qrow exchanged a few coins for their meal before offering his arm again. “Shall I give your best to Miss Weiss?”

Ruby watched as those brown eyes changed once more to a shade more blue then the ocean. “Cheers me lad, you do us all proud. Milady if it pleases ye I’d likin’ to take this moment to welcome ye to Avian Castle.”

With a soft smile Ruby gave the baker a slight curtsy before walking along with Qrow. The early hour had started gaining a voice as more and more villages began their day. Ruby noticed how many of them waved or nodded their head towards her fiance but none elected to interrupt their walk. Qrow’s praise over their breakfast wares was well justified as the princess bit into the steaming bun. 

Once finished Qrow offered his water skin again and she drank with thanks. “That was wonderful.”

The steps to the mansion came upon them much too soon and Qrow gestured his hand out wide. “I know its not to the standard of your previous home but I hope you are comfortable and able to thrive here, your highness.”

The redhead let her hand caress the thicker and muscular forearm. “You can call me Ruby you know. I understand this joining was not a conventional one but I hope we will be close, maybe even see each other as equal partners in this.”

Any lingering doubts over their relationship seemed to melt from Qrows face as his smile widened from ear to ear. “I think that sounds like the most wonderful of ideas. Partners indeed. Now may I have the honor of introducing you to what shall be ‘our’ home?”

Delighted Ruby felt the shimmer of her magic as it cast down and into the land beneath her feet, her hand moved confidently into Qrows as her smile matched her fiance. “Lead the way, Qrow.”

****

“HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?” Papers, books and stationary went soaring across the room as the King swiped them from his desk, his voice harsh and bellowing in anger. It had been less then a week since Ruby had escaped, he wasn’t sure how she’d done it but no doubt Lord Brawen was somehow involved. Without Ruby as a bartering tool he had been left to use his own daughter to satisfy his need for more power and wealth. Yang’s face of utter horror when he’d offered her hand to someone not of her standards almost had him regretful of his actions. Alas their union would keep him in power for longer. 

Or so he thought, Tai groaned, stomping out of his office and towards what had until recently been Ruby’s bedchambers. For some reason being in there was soothing, it reminded him so much of Summer, her earthy scent lingered in the air like the blooming flowers that took residence on near every surface. After his guards had reported her missing he ordered a full sweep of the castle, not knowing that by that time she had already left and taken with her enough belongings to know she hadn’t planned on returning. 

Tai sat on the edge of the bed head in his hands. All his well laid plans were starting to become unraveled. He had been pestered over taking a new wife or at least a mistress to give him more heirs but just the sight of the greedy gold digging ladies waiting for their opportunity to jump and devour him had put him off. He had never been able to take on a new wife after Summer’s passing but his advisors had simply put it down to his grieving not being over. However since the ball whenever he thought of taking a woman to bed no matter their hair colour or assets they were immediately changed to that matching of Ruby’s stature and colouring.

Then he had received word that the wilted condition killing his lands had now spread to three of the four corners of the kingdom had been a most unwelcome news. Tai had been in meetings all day and the numbers were not in their favor. Their provisions would last the winter for sure but beyond that if the spring didn’t yield decent results then the Kingdom would run out of crops within the year. 

Without those crops the demands of the people would grow worse and worse. No crops also meant less taxes and his treasury wouldn’t be able to sustain itself without some relief. Again the King was struck by how badly the land was suffering. None of his lead scientists or advisors could explain what was happening, no one had any clue and nothing in their history scrolls suggested that the kingdom had ever suffered this infliction before. So why now? What was different since his reign that could cause such bad luck? Was this maybe a form of karma? Not for the first time did Tai think that his actions and handling of the throne had something to do with this downfall. Yet he didn’t know what to do about it. 

In a fit of temper the King stood and gripped onto the bedpost rattling it hard, pushing the whole bed inches for where it sat. Tai sighed and turned on his heel but his foot bumped into something on the floor. Blue eyes studied the book that lay in front of him, revealed when the bed had shifted away. Curious he picked up the leather bound book, marveling at the lack of markings other then a small rose imprinted into the material and the number FIVE. 

“A journal?” Tai pondered and opened the first page, unleashing a secret so guarded that no one other then royalty had ever known. 

***

A week into new life Ruby couldn’t stop the dizzying feelings that lifted her soul. That first day upon arrival with Qrow had been daunting, meeting so many new people, including the head of the household, Miss Schnee or Weiss as Ruby had been asked to address her. Weiss was close to Ruby’s age and held the grace and elegance of someone born into high society. In Avian castle she was responsible for ensuring the place ran smoothly, from keeping the staff in order to bookkeeping she was a valuable resource and Qrow’s right hand woman. Many of these tasks Ruby would take over once she was married but Weiss seemed unconcerned for her position. 

In fact the moment she had met and became aware of Ruby’s presence Weiss seemed to make it her goal in life to ensure Ruby’s comfort and health. Summoning an elderly but kindly doctor to check up on her. While in with the Doctor Weiss had sent maids to clean and dust the bed chambers that Ruby would be taking residence in until she was wedded. She also had her a scented bath with lavender and green tea herbs drawn so the princess could relax and wipe away the nights dusty traveling. 

Ruby had at first looked almost panicked, Qrow seemed to be of no help as he smirked before leaving his fiancee in the ‘capable hands’ of Weiss, barely getting out of the way before the young woman swiped at him with a cloth. The princess had been shocked at the lack of decorum and at the same time never felt more at ease watching it all play out. 

Weiss herself had offered to wash Ruby’s hair under the guise of wanting to get to know the princess better. Her sharp tone betraying the want to simply make new friends as Ruby discovered once her body was submerged into the soothing water. 

“I hope I have not offended you any your highness. I have been told I can be abrupt at times.”

“Not at all Weiss, in fact I think you’ve done your job wonderfully, I simply hope I am not a burden whilst here.”

Weiss took the jug from the floor and filled it with water. “I think there might be a miscommunication here your highness, I am not doing this with my job or duty in mind. I had hoped that maybe we could be friendly with each other.” The last was rushed and as Ruby glanced up she could see a pink to the other woman’s cheeks that didn’t come from the stream of the water. 

Feeling lighter then she had in years Ruby took hold of Weiss’ hand. “I would like that also and please, call me Ruby.” 

Encouraged Weiss let out a chuckle and returned to her task of washing the princess’ hair. She eyed the almost sloppily chopped hair with a frown. “Life has not been kind to you has it Ruby?”

Ruby felt the hand weave through her locks and sighed. “I have lived in the lap of luxury, with a roof over my head and food in my belly. Others have suffered more then I.” 

Weiss carded through the wet hair. “That doesn’t make it kind.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

When the water began to cool Weiss helped her from the tub and brushed through her hair. “If you would permit me to, I could cut your hair for you, even out the chops and perhaps frame it better.” 

Ruby sat at the vanity for a few silent moments eyeing her wet locks. Her mother had been the only one who cared enough about her to ever make her ‘want’ to look beautiful. She remembered Summer’s words the day of her passing, how distraught and angry she had been to see what Yang had done to her lovely hair. Ruby twirled one of the locks, she didn’t have to see Yang or her stepfather ever again. She had a new home now and with Qrow maybe a new family as well. She could be herself again. Spying an pair of ornate scissors at the far end of the vanity Ruby reached over and held them in her hands before smiling and passing them over her shoulder to Weiss. “I trust you.”

Now a week later Ruby was standing on a short platform as the seamstress tailored an white gown to her frame. Weiss, her trusted companion stood nearby as she conversed with the princess over her wedding garb. “I still think you would look radiant with a longer train. This gown was built for one.” 

“I’m too short for a train Weiss. The dress is already heavy enough since the material is thicker, it probably weighs more then I do.” Ruby argued, tired of standing in this position after many hours. Her dress was beautiful, the white gown accented by a deep red velvet corset and many red rose embellishments to make the dress truly royal. Tiny crystals were embedded all over while the long sleeves fell almost to her knees, cut open like tulip bulbs. The bottom of the dress sparkled in any given light and pooled around her ankles in a short train despite Weiss’ pout. 

Ruby had already asked for a hood, rather then the typical veil made of sheer or lace the velvet hood would be perfect for the cooling weather and also she fell in love with it the moment she saw it. It looked so much like the one her mother had shown her from her own wedding to her father. Having that little piece of her was something Ruby wanted so dearly. 

So lost in her own thoughts Ruby jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. “Oh I’m so sorry.”

“Not to worry, your highness I just wanted to ask you if there was anything else you wished for the dress.” The eldery seamstress Maria gested to the full length mirror and Ruby got the first look at her finished gown. It was breathtaking and Ruby felt the pricks of tears burn her eyes. 

Weiss seemed to catch on and clapped. “You could capture the envy of the Gods your highess.”

Maria nodded. “No doubt Lord Branwen will be stuck silent.”

“You’d all like that wouldn’t you?” Like he had been called Qrow stood at the awning of the door, awestruck at his future bride. He doubted anything could take the smile that stuck to his face at the sight of Ruby in her wedding gown. Weiss however gave a loud squawk and rushed him.

“It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Out out out!” She began pushing at the larger body, Qrow stood his ground unable to tear his eyes from Ruby.

“Just a little longer Weiss, I fear if I don’t commit this sight to memory I will have done the world an injustice and be unable to go on!”

“You will have plenty of time to make eyes at your new bride tomorrow when you are wed! Now OUT!” 

Not wanting the platinum haired woman to blow her lid Qrow sent Ruby one more look of adoration. “Until tomorrow my wife.” His form retreated into the hall and Weiss slammed the door shut and huffed loudly. 

“That man will be the end of us all, just mark my words.” 

Still out in the halls Qrow could resist calling out. “The only words I want to hear now are ‘I’ and ‘do’! Until tomorrow my love!”

Inside Ruby burst into peels of laughter, holding her sides gently as her chuckles bubbled in volume. Her friend gave another huff before she too laughed and Maria simply looked at the pair and smiled. 

Tomorrow Ruby swore, would be the best day in her life. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The morn of her wedding was a cold one. Winter it seemed, had come early this year as layers of frost coated the castle gardens making the greenery sparkle in the brisk morning light. Ruby twisted her hands nervously slowly letting her growing power leak through. Every budding flower seemed to burst with colour and life and the ground almost glowed with a healthy fertile brown. Ruby was silently thankful that her wedding kept people from noticing the almost ethereal glow around the lands. 

She hadn’t realised it at the time but her rushed wedding appeared on the winter solstice; the longest night. So many feet bustled about, hurrying with last minute arrangements and details and stood in the centre was her newest friend. Weiss had become a lovely companion and a most competent assistant as she ordered around the staff. The princess took a step back from the window and paced the length of her chambers. 

Despite having everything in place there was a sense of foreboding that wouldn’t be erased from her mind. Ruby chalked it down to pre-wedding jitters and attempted to mediate until it was time to dress. 

A sharp knock pulled her out from her stupor, Ruby only realising that time had passed by the sun now being highest in the sky. “Come in!”

Weiss all but slammed open the door, her silvery blue gown showing off a lithe figure, her hair done up in a bun with loose locks framing her face. Her smile dropped as she stared at her lady. “Why are you not dressed!”

Ruby didn’t get a chance to answer as several attendants rushed into the room and began the lengthy process of dressing her. Still unused to the attention the princess simply allowed them to groom her while her friend barked commands hurriedly. 

Ruby throughout the process simply stared and tried to follow the flow of people as they cleaned, brushed and dressed her, not for the first time wishing that she and Qrow would simply elope. She wasn’t one for flashy festivities but could not deny that she felt the part of a bride when she was finally allowed to look at the finished product. Her makeup was dewy and done in slight natural shades, the pink shadows above her eyes matched her blushed cheeks. The only deep colour was that of her lips, done in a deep red that complimented the rose colour of her dress. All in all she looked beautiful and not one of the attendants said otherwise as they cleared up and left her with only Weiss. 

The blue eyed woman stood beside the princess with a smirk. “Well? Are you ready to be married?”

Ruby’s mind suddenly clouded with images of Qrow and her lips turned up. “As ready as I’ll ever be!” 

* * *

“Your Majesty. I must protest this course of action! Even with this new information it is simply too early to stage an attack on an ally. No one knows for cert-AK!”

The man who had spoken fell to the stone floor as a sword was slashed deep through his neck, swiftly severing the head from its body. The languishing cry cut off as the other scientist watched in stunned silence. 

“Does anyone else wish to state their defiance over my decision?” The King asked quietly as the numerous bystanders froze. When no one stepped forward he nodded. “That's what I thought. Now I want each and every one of you to research this and find me an explanation as to why noone other then the reigning monarch was EVER AWARE THAT THE QUEEN HAD MAGIC!” Slamming the book he held down onto the table Tai leveled his sword at them, his gaze furious. “When I return with the source I want answers as to HOW this is possible.”

The King spun on his heel calling for his advisor. “Watts!” 

“Yes, my King?” The weasel of a man bowed. 

“Call for my inner guard and have my chambers prepped for company, it's time to go hunting.”

“Sire?” Watts questioned. “What exactly is it you intend to do with Princess Ruby?” 

Tai stopped in the entrance of the castle watching as the sun hovered low before turning back. His blue eyes were icy with rage even as his smile twisted into something sinister. “Bring her home of course.”

* * *

Ruby gazed at the moon as it rose higher, bringing with it a chill. So enraptured she almost missed the soft footsteps before a pair of lips graced the side of her neck. Suddenly the cold was the last thing she felt as heat blossomed and she shivered for an entirely different reason. 

Qrow encircled his new wife’s waist, pulling her tighter into his frame, head bowed over her shoulder as he kissed the slender column of her neck. She tasted sweet, like the tint of roses and vanilla. “My wife.” He whispered close to her ear. “Would you allow me the honor or disrobing you?” 

The redhead snickered as his breath tickled the sensitive area, her arms reaching back to cradle his head, fingers buried deep in his thick hair. “Dear husband, I would be offended if you thought otherwise. Please.” 

Practiced hands began the lengthy process of undoing the many buttons and ribbon of her dress. Qrow treated her like a delicately wrapped gift, gently as though afraid of ripping the material. It was achingly slow for Ruby who had begun to warm up with each touch of his hand against her flesh. When the heavy dress finally pooled at her feet Qrow stepped back, admiring the princess in her undergarments. Ruby without Qrow’s body heat felt chilled and slightly embarrassed at the way her husband stared at her. Goosebumps rose over her arms and she shivered again. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I simply wanted to savor every moment with you. You are too beautiful for these eyes.” Qrow beckoned her over, Ruby stepping out of her shoes crossed the room to him. 

She stared at the dark burgedly shirt and trousers that hid him from her. Boldly she caressed the patch of skin above his chest that was visible to her. “I want to see you Qrow, all of you.”

Qrow smiled wide as he let Ruby into his heart and her him, the two of them echoing in equal pleasure under the soft light of the moon outside. 

When the sun rose again it was to two bodies entwined together. Arms folded around each other and quiet snores that tapered off as the sound of the birds outside woke. 

Ruby squinted against the morning light, snuggling deeper into Qrow’s chest as a tender soreness from between her legs woke her. She winced slightly as the proof of her maiden hood stuck to her thighs. Silver eyes peered back up at her sleeping husband, with his eyes closed she could really see how long his lashes were, they framed those red eyes handsomely. Qrow’s thick head of hair swept over his face, Ruby smiled as she brushed it aside only then noticing how her hands glowed. 

Summer had told her that when she came into her full power she would feel it with every ounce of her being and she did. Before she could barely catch the faintest whisper of flora that called to her, now she could sense every plant, every tree, sampling and flower. She felt it like it was a branch of an ever growing tree. She worried that it would almost overwhelm her but just as sudden as it had come it eased back like an ebbing current, still there but not overpowering or daunting. 

Ruby sighed in relief as the glowing faded just before a voice made her jump. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Qrow remarked sleepily as he watched the glow fade. 

The princess mumbled before turning up to him. “I pray you are not upset but there are some things I haven’t told you. Things I was not allowed to say until now.”

Qrow kept silent as Ruby told him what she knew of her power, he didn’t interrupt even when she tapered off to think. When she was finished she simply stared up at him with those wide silver eyes. “D-do you, believe me?”

“I knew.” With a smirk Qrow took up Ruby’s hand, bringing it up to his shoulder where Ruby noticed a scar, a little hole as though he had been pierced by something sharp and thin. 

“What happened?”

Qrow’s eyes softened as he caressed his wife’s silken cheek. “There was once a bird, a lone black crow that was trying to get away from the hunt when it was shot, fell straight into the bush but was left alone. As the crow lay there with its pierced wing and bleeding so, a young woman approached, her feet bare in the grassy underbush, she reached for the bird and ripped her blouse, using it as a bandage for the wounded bird.”

Ruby gave a quiet gasp as she saw it, a pair of black wings grew and rose from Qrow’s back, her wide eyes stared, her hands of their own accord reached for the feathered appendages not expecting them to be real. 

“You’re not the only one gifted by the Gods. I saw you for who you were that very first moment and I knew I could trust you. When you left I knew I had to see you again. I wanted to protect you, to befriend you.” Qrow cupped Ruby’s face, his eyes so full of something pure and warm. “To love you.”

She didn’t even know why it happened but suddenly her eyes burned and tears fell. “Y-you did! You came for me, freed me, love me.” She didn’t even try to hide the bursting feelings inside her, swooping down to meet his lips, pouring her new found love into every brush, dip and touch. Qrow couldn’t help but follow her, his heart wanted to burst so he settled with giving of equal measure, arms sweeping across the petite shoulders. 

When the two finally emerged from their chambers there was a small audience awaiting them. A hulking giant Qrow had introduced as Hazel along with a younger redhead named Fox stood nearby. Ruby tilted her head towards Weiss who also lingered but she simply shook her head at her princess. 

“Hazel, you have news?” 

“Yes my Lord. There is movement.” The tanned man gave a respectable bow but didn’t elaborate anymore then that. Ruby felt the stirring of something cold and sinister run down her back. Sliding her gaze up to Qrow she threw him a worried glance. 

Qrow placed a hand between her shoulder blades, thumb brushing against the sensitive area of her neck in a soothing motion. “I need to see to this, stay in the castle walls.”

Ruby had barely let out a nod before Qrow stode away with the other two men. All at once the chilling feeling intensified, sending out her awareness to the earth she felt it rush back with a tremble. It was like the very ground groaned beneath her. 

“Your highness?” 

Ruby turned to Weiss, schooling her face. “What is happening?”

The other woman hesitated at what to say before realising that her mistress would not accept anything but the truth. “Lord Branwen has ‘allies’ back in the palace. There’s been some ‘activity’ since you left and it's concerning.”

“What kind of activity? Tell me Weiss, what exactly are we dealing with?” Just the thought of her former home and those who still reside there sent fear prickling down her spine. Tai had made little secret over his plans and no doubt his displeasure over them being thwarted. What was he planning now that she was not there to physically spy on. 

“The King called for all his advisors and scientists, we are not certain what for but some information came to light a week ago and they’ve been researching the royal family and their ancestry. Then yesterday everything blew up and suddenly the King is on the move, he’s summoned all his inner guard and left the castle last night. We don’t know their destination but our last report came through an hour ago and they ‘may’ be heading here.”

Ruby felt as if all the air in the lungs had turned to stone, she found it difficult to breathe. Weiss noticed her mistress’ sudden pallor and stepped towards her bracing to catch the princess should she faint. The redhead indeed felt it but there was so much more fear in her then simply Taiyang coming here. Could it be possible he had discovered her family’s power, could he be on the way here to reclaim her. If he was bringing his inner guard what would mean for Qrow, for his people. Tai had made it clear he wanted the red eyed man dead after he was bested during the ball. Was this a declaration of war? 

“Ruby! Look at me!” Weiss patted the princess’s cheeks until those silver orbs finally locked onto her. She had been trying to get her attention for several minutes but it seemed the princess had gone into an almost state of shock. Weiss tugged on her hands, leading her back into the sleeping chambers and out of sight. “Ruby, you need to get ahold of yourself. We don’t know for certain why the King may be heading here but you need to be prepared if he is summoning you.”

“You don’t understand Weiss.” Ruby shook her head. “You don’t know what it is he is capable of, if he is coming for the reason I believe he is then nothing is going to stop him from storming this place and taking what he wants!” 

A bang came from the far end of the castle, startling both women as shouts and screams overtook the previous silence. 

“He’s here, he’s figured out the truth.” 

The white haired woman studied her, her blue eyes confused. “What is he coming for my Lady? What is it he wants?” 

The door to the chambers shook as Ruby suddenly stood, her hands curled into fists. 

“Me.”

* * *

Qrow had been expecting some form of retaliation from the King for stealing away his step daughter and future mistress, he just hadn’t anticipated how outmatched his people would be. He thought they would have more time! His people back in the castle had kept him well informed but something had changed, something had prompted the false King into acting. He believed it was possible the King had discovered Ruby’s true nature and he had come for her. 

Qrow had spent the last week getting into contact with allies from all around the kingdom, many groups of resistance members that saw Taiyang’s rise to the throne for what it was, traitorous. For years these people had been gaining numbers in the hopes of one day taking back the kingdom and Qrow had long since been a part of their efforts. So long as Ruby lived then the future of the kingdom was being fought for as the people believed Ruby was the rightful heir to the throne. 

The avain man had never been more relieved he had the foresight to use his God given power to fly over the castle that late fall morning. While being shot down by the King’s men wasn’t a fun experience, meeting Ruby had been everything he could ever wish for. This kind, sweet natured woman hiding in the same long grass he had fallen into, instead of taking off the moment it was safe to do so, she had aided him, using her own clothes and made sure he was okay before fleeing. If he had ever had any hesitation over what he and the other rebels were planning they had all vanished under her caring hand. 

Learning that her future was at risk only brought their plans forward. His presence at the ball while acceptable hadn’t prepared him for seeing her again. Going against everything that was being planned and securing her hand in marriage had never been part of the plan but seeing those leecherous gazes all but undressing Ruby had his offering everything and anything to her. 

Now as Qrow flew over the small town he controlled he only wished his hurried letters for aid reached his allies in time. While his own people were not pushovers they would not stand a chance against the Kings army. At least he had left Ruby in good hands, Weiss would not let anyone take Ruby from her protection. 

Seeing a familiar horse and its rider gallop onto his land hardened Qrow’s resolve.  He couldn’t wait for the others, he had to act now! Before Taiyang reclaimed Ruby and destroyed her. 

Twisting in the wind Qrow dived for the crowned man, his body contorting into arms and legs as feathers and beak broke away. The glimmer of his newly place ring caught the attention of the blue eyed King, his sword rising to meet the Qrow’s as he all but fell from the sky. 

Blade against blade, the metallic twang echoed loudly around them. Tai’s frown lifted into a smirk as he took in the younger man’s sudden appearance. “Is that any way to greet your King, Lord Branwen?” 

Qrow backed off, his sword twirled once as his feet sunk into a fighting stance. “You are no King!”

Tai jumped from his horse, his own weapon shun as he readied himself. “I AM THE KING!”

Qrow felt the fury radiate from Taiyang as the other man raced towards him, his sword barely held up against the false king's brutal strength. He seemed so much stronger then before Qrow knew he would need every once of wit if he was to win this fight. “Ruby is the rightful heir! You are a traitor and a thief. After today I will make sure noone ever make that mistake again!” 

“You have no power Branwen, the throne is mine, the kingdom is MINE, RUBY. IS. MINE!” 

  
  



End file.
